


Say You Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla - Fandom, Ianthony - Fandom
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony decide to spend Valentine's day at Anthony's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ever! There are a lot more Ianthony fanfics coming REAL soon so stay tuned!

It was Valentine's day. It was raining outside, so Ian and Anthony decided to spend Valentine's day together, as two best friends should do, to laugh about other people that are in relationships. Well, they both believed that were only friends... Anyway, Ian prepared a playlist with love songs, so they could be laughing at how stupid those songs were.

Both of them decided to do this little party in Anthony's appartment, probably because it was bigger than Ian's. While Ian was in the restroom, Anthony was standing in the kitchen, preparing the faux romantic dinner. When Ian came out of the bathroom, "Um, can you help me set the table please?" Anthony asked.

"Uh yeah, but let me see what you have there." Ian walked over to the taller one of them, got on his tiptoes and looked over Anthony's shoulder to be able to see what he was doing. Anthony felt Ian's chest and crotch rub against his back. Ian's hand made its way on his best friend's waist, before quickly removing it, noticing that it was widely innapropriate for friends to do this. "Smells pretty good..." He said kind of seductively. "Anyways, so, what do you want me to put on the table?" He looked at the table of the kitchen.

"Surprise me!" The older one winked at Ian.

Ian smirked at his best friend, then prepared the table for the meal. "Don't look at it! It's a surprise..."

"Okay, no problem!"

-x-

When the table was set, Anthony was now sitting on the couch, waiting for Ian to give him the right to look at it. He was scrolling down Twitter and Instagram when Ian put a hand on his shoulder "You can come."

Anthony smiled, excited to see what was waiting for him.

He stood up, and stretched his arms like if he was going to fight against someone. 

"Hey man, don't forget to close your eyes!" The smaller one playfully said.

He obviously closed his eyes, and Ian guided him to the kitchen. "Okay, open your eyes."

He blinked a few times because of the light that the house produced. When he was able to see correctly, he stared at the table, smiling. Two plates with the dinner in it, exactly two candles, flower petals, and so many other cutness that he couldn't even see them all. "Wow Ian, I didn't know you were the romantic type!" He exclaimed, still smiling. "Well, you know... We all have our little secrets!" He chuckled. He pulled one of the chair from under the table "Take a seat, sir!"

"Woah, thank you." He answered with a smile. He sat on the chair, and Ian went to the other side of the table and took a seat.

Right when they started to eat, the song Say You Love Me went on. Anthony looked up to watch Ian. That's when he understood something that he shouldn't have felt for his best friend. Then, Ian looked at Anthony, because he felt he was being stared at. They made eye contact. Anthony quickly turned away, avoiding Ian's ocean blue eyes. The younger man frowned, not knowing what was really happening and why his best friend was acting like this. 

After a few minutes, the awkward silence faded away. "So, what do you wanna do after eating?" Ian asked. "Oh, um, maybe play some video games and watch a movie?" Anthony said, more like a question. "Sure!"

-x-

"Hey! You can't do that! It's not fair!" 

Ian laughed in answer.

They were playing WiiFit on Wii (Obviously) and Ian just hit a random button on the remote, what made Anthony fail the test. Saying it seriously, but still in a funny way, Ian exclaimed "If you would have had good reflexes and been fast, you would have been able to avoid my hand." "Oh shut up, it's still not fair." He folded his arms like an unhappy child and sat on the couch behind him. "I think we've played enough." The bowl-haired one said normally. "Yeah, let's watch a movie?" "Yeah! Who picks it?"

"Well, if you wanna be a gentleman, you should let me pick the movie..." He said with a stupid smirk on his face. Ian sighed "Fine, but just because you are my best friend and I really lov- appreciate you."

"Thank you!" Anthony said in a childish way. He got up and went to the box where all the movies were. He looked in it for a few minutes before pulling out a film. "Is it okay?" He showed Ian an horror movie. Ian first wasn't sure, knowing that he was sensitive and scared easily. But he nodded to Anthony, so he stood up, put the DVD in the VCR and sat next to Ian. Then, the movie started. The Ring. Ian and Anthony had both already seen the movie, but only once, and it was a long time ago, so they didn't really remember the jumpscares. 

When they both knew that a scary part was coming, Ian moved a bit closer to Anthony, enough for their shoulders to touch. Anthony put an arm around Ian's shoulders. Ian didn't pushed him away, so that made Anthony really happy. Instead, Ian put his head on Anthony's shoulder. Anthony's grin went even wider. 

A few seconds later, the jumpscare happened and Ian jumped (A/N: This part made me laugh so much. Sorry, continue to read...) Anthony looked at him and saw him shaking. Ian also turned his face and blushed "I'm such a pussy, I'm sorry."

"No, I find this cute." The used-to-be-emo-hair boy smiled warmly at him. Ian blushed even more. They made eye contact. Again. This eye contact. Anthony officially knew that he couldn't deny it, that he loved Ian Hecox. He leaned a little bit forward, and when he saw that Ian didn't pulled away, he took a chance and pressed his lips against Ian's soft ones. They both instantly started moving their lips together. They were perfectly fitting with each other. Their first kiss with each other. They never could ask for a better scene than that. I was like in a romantic movie, exactly. Ian's lips were soft and sweet, and Anthony was an amazing kisser. It was perfect. There were sparkles. No. Better. Fireworks.

When they pulled apart, Ian bit his bottom lip, avoinding eye contact. Anthony started to get worried.

"Was that okay?" He asked.

"I think I would've pulled away, dickhead." Ian laughed softly. "I just never thought it would happen. Even less this way! ... I've been dreaming about this for a while now..." He said, shyly.

"So, where do we go from now? Do you still wanna stay friends, or something more?"

"It might be too much, but I want something more..."

"Me too." Anthony smiled to Ian.

"I also want to take things slow. It might crush our friendship if we rush."

"Yeah, I'm okay with that."

Ian looked up and leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was more passionate, but not rough. Sweet and loving. It lasted longer than the first one, but still short enough. "Wow, Ant, you kiss so well..." Ian said, breathless. "So do you." He replied. They both giggled. Life was so beautiful sometimes.

Ian cuddled against Anthony chest, and he thighten his arms around Ian, to let him know that he was safe. They watched the rest of the movie, both smiling, forgetting that it was a horror movie. They were both so happy, they still couldn't believe it.

When the movie ended, they stretched their arms and stood up, going to Anthony's bedroom to have some rest. They fell asleep smiling, arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Smosh or make any money from this fanfiction. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
